


Frozen: The Reunion

by Crazykat100



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frozen (Disney Movies) Fusion, Gen, Post-Frozen 2 (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazykat100/pseuds/Crazykat100
Summary: When Elsa finds a bundle of letters written by her mother, the two sisters discover a secret so shocking it turns their world upside down. What the secret is I cannot say. Meanwhile in Paris a boy begins to discover a shocking secret one that will take him across the sea. What will he find there? Read to find out.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Olaf (Disney)/Original Character(s), Quasimodo (HoND)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. 1: The secret Siren’s song

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I dont own frozen or The hunchback of notre dame. 
> 
> Frozens owned by disney 
> 
> And hunchback is owned by victor hugo and disney

Chapter 1: The secret Siren’s song

It was a cold winter night in Paris. Everyone lay asleep in there beds dreaming peacefully. All except for one man in particular.

Quasimodo tossed and turned in his sleep. Ever since his stepfather had died he had found it rather difficult to sleep. However lately for the past few nights at precisely midnight he was awoken by the sound of a voice and unfortunately tonight was no exception.

"Ah ah, oh oh"

Quasimodo awoke startled and looked around. He sighed annoyed. "Its just the wind." He told himself as he tried to fall back asleep. However, a few minutes later he heard the singing again.

"Ah ah, oh oh"

He groaned in frustration as he tried to block out the sound, but it still had no effect. What was this? Why was he hearing this? He'd heard the same voice for the past few weeks and not just at night but during the daytime as well, and the strange thing was he was the only one who could hear it.

"Ah ah, oh oh oh oh"

Tired and annoyed he climbed up into the rafters so he could see out over the city. He saw no one. The streets were practically deserted Who was singing? Why wouldn't they leave him alone? And why was he the only one who could here it? Was he crazy?

"Ah ah, oh oh"

"Ah ah, oh oh oh oh"

He sighed frustrated as he looked up at the night sky. "what do you want from me? The voice replied yet again with its haunting melody as he began to sing.

"I can hear you, but I won't"

"Some look for trouble"

"While others don't"

"There's a thousand reasons"

"I should go about my day"

"And ignore your whispers"

"Which I wish would go away"

"Oh, oh, oh"

He sang as he climbed down the ladder and back into his loft, the voice replying back.

"Ah ah, oh oh"

"Oh"

"Ah ah, oh oh oh"

"You're not a voice"

"You're just ringing in my ear"

"And if I heard you, which I don't"

"I'm spoken for I fear"

He sang as he walked over to his carvings table.

"Everyone I've ever loved is here within these city walls"

He sang as he picked up two carvings. One was of his friend Esmeralda the other was of Phoebus.

"I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls"

As he sang this a glowing ball of blue light appeared in the tower. Was this what had been calling him? It had to be! Suddenly the glowing flew over the balcony and disappeared. Quasimodo threw his cloak on as he rushed down the stairs

He crept quietly toward the church door and peered outside. Should he go outside? Should he follow it?

" I've had my adventure; I don't need something new"

He sang timidly as he peered outside. Suddenly he was pushed by something invisible and he fell, the orb rushing past him. “I’m afraid of what I’m risking if I follow you” He sang as he jumped to his feet and ran out into the snow to chase after it . He continued to sing.

"Into the unknown"

"Into the unknown"

The orb surprised him as the strange spirit took the form of a horse and dove into the already frozen seine river. He chased after it as he walked out onto the ice.

"Into the unknownnnnnn!"

"Ah ah, oh oh"

"Ah ah, oh oh, oh"

He looked around as he stood on the frozen river. Where did it go. He sighed and continued to sing.

"What do you want?"

"Cause you've been keeping me awake"

"Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake?"

"Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me?"

"Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be."

He sang as he looked at his distorted reflection in the ice. Suddenly he saw a glowing light underneath the ice and chased after it.

"Every day's a little harder"

"As I feel your power grow"

"Don't you know there's part of me

"That longs to gooooo!"

As he sang this the light disappeared he stopped in the middle of the frozen river. Where did it go? Suddenly the ice cracked underneath him, and he fell into the water. He almost drowned when he felt something carrying him.

He opened his eyes only to realize he was siting on top of a horse. But not just any horse the horse was made of ice.

"Into the unknown"

"Into the unknown"

The horse carried him to the snowy shore of the river and dove back into the water. Suddenly a gust of wind swirled around him carrying snowflakes through the sky.

"Into the unknownnnnnn!"

He sang as he chased after the snowflakes. The voice growing louder and louder

"Ah ah, ah ah"

"Ah ah, ah ah"

Suddenly the spirit appears in front of him. It begin to swirl around him faster and faster.

"Oh, oh, oh"

"Are you out there?"

"Do you know me?"

"Can you feel me?"

"Can you show me?"

As he sings this the spirt swirls around him even faster creating clouds of icy mist. It almost looks like a miniature snow storm. When the clouds fade nothing seems to have changed except….Quasimodo's hair had turned white!

He raises one of his hands in awe, a cloud of icy mist leaking from the palm of his hand. He raises his other hand shocked as he some how creates a perfect snowflake with his strange new powers.

The spirit begins it song again and he sings along.

"Ah ah ah ah"

"Ah ah ah ah"

"Ah ah ah ah"

"Ah ah ah ah"

He throws out his right hand creating a spiraling cloud of icy mist.

"Ah ah ah ah"

"Ah ah ah ah"

He sings as he throws out his left hand creating the same cloud of intricate icy mist before it eventually disappears.

"Ah Ah Ah Ah"

"Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah!"

He suddenly notices that the spirit is leaving. Wait! He shouts as he chases after it.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't leave me alone"

He sings as he chases after it.

"How do I

"follow you"

He chases it out onto a hill as it disappears.

"Into the unknownnnnnnnnnn!"

He coughs suddenly feeling tired and week as he falls to the ground. He falls into a deep sleep the cold wind blowing around him. A while later he hears voices. "Phoebus, I found him, he over here!" He hears his name being called.

"Quasimodo." He opens his eyes to see Esmeralda staring up at him. He looked around confused at where he was. What…..What happened? Where am I? "That's what were wondering." Phoebus replied.

Come on lets get you back to the bell tower. Quasi obeyed as he got to his feet. His friends helped him back to the church. " Quasimodo, what happened what were you doing outside?" "I….I don't know." I cant remember.

What was he doing outside? "More importantly what happened to your hair?" Phoebus asked. What do you mean? "What's wrong with my hair?" Esmeralda took a small mirror from a nearby table and handed it to him.

His eyes widened in disbelief! M-My hair I-It turned…..It turned white! "Technically its more of a platinum blonde." Not helping Phoebus! Esmeralda said elbowing her husband in the ribs. Oww. What I was just saying.

"H-How did this happen?" We don't know. That's why were asking you? Quasi, what happened out there? "Quasi, what happened out there?" Quasimodo looked the worried faces of his friends and shook his head frustrated.

I-I can remember. I'm sorry. "Its not your fault." Esmeralda said soothingly. Get some rest my friend you look like you could use it. Wait! What about my hair? It will probably change back eventually Esmeralda said trying to ease her friends worry.

She followed her husband down the stairs as she looked back at her friend. Whatever had happened to her friend seemed…..It seemed almost magical. She remembered her grandmother telling her stories of magic when she was a girl.

Quasimodo was like a little brother to her. Or a cousin considering Clopan's sister was his mother or at least that's what he always said. But she felt as if he weren't being completely honest. What was her adopted father hiding.


	2. Chapter 2: Visions of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Quasi has a vision of his past and learns some shocking new secrets.

Over the next few days Quasimodo hid his face whenever he left the church. The townspeople assumed he was just shy however that wasn't the case. Quasimodo tried his best to hide his now white blonde hair. he didn't want people seeing it.

He was still confused as to why his hair had changed color. However, he would soon learn that his hair changing color was the least of his worries.

Over the next few days Esmeralda began to notice her friend acting strange. She didn't think much about until he stopped visiting her and Phoebus. It was then that she realized after talking to a few townspeople that Quasimodo had stopped leaving the church altogether.

Something was wrong. She needed to check on her friend. That day as she crept into the church she noticed it seemed slightly colder. It must be because I was just outside in the snow, she assumed.

She walked into the bell tower loft and looked around. Quasi? E-Esmeralda? She saw his silhouette in the corner of the room. "Quasimodo, there you are my friend I was worried, she said as she walked towards him.

N-No don't! She looked at her friend confused. "Quasimodo, what going on?" I haven't seen you in weeks, she said moving closer again. S-Stay back! He shouted. Quasimodo? "P-Please Esmeralda y-you should go.

I….I don't understand. Please you need to leave. Now! I-I'm dangerous. Quasi? He stepped into the light as he did she noticed a patch of ice spreading from where he stood.

I-I cant control it. I-It just keeps getting worse! Determined Esmeralda grabbed his arm. Esmeralda what are you- where going to the Court of Miracles, I think I know someone who can help.

Clopan peered into the tent as his mother looked at his nephews hand. This was ridiculous there's nothing wrong with him. Tell that to the trail of ice he left behind.

He sighed considering where he came from I'm not surprised. Should I tell him? Should I tell the truth. Should I tell him who he really is?!

Esmeraldas grandmother Marie looked at the boys hand intrigued. Hmmm…Interesting, very interesting. W-What what is it? It seems you were born with this gift, boy. G-Gift? This isn't a gift it's a curse! Please there must be something you can do!

"Listen to me boy, your powers, will only grow." "There is beauty in them but also great danger." Do not let fear control you. "Or it will be your undoing." He sighed feeling defeated. I still don't understand.

"How did I get these powers?" I mean would have remembered having magic. Hmmmm. That is a good question. Which is why you must journey into your past. She took a small blue bottle from a gilded box.

"Drink this and all will be revealed." Esmeralda placed her hand on her friends shoulder. "You don't have to do this." I don't have a choice. I have to know. He chugged down the contents of the bottle until it was empty.

He looked at his friends confused. I-I don't feal any differ-He groaned in pain as he feel to his knees. Quasimodo! Esmeralda cried out rushing to her friend. He was unconscious. "What did you do to him!" Clopan yelled at his mother.

Shhh. "Quasimodo, can you here me?" The old woman asked. Y-Yes, he replied. "What was in that bottle?" Esmeralda asked her grandmother. A potion that unlocks forgotten memories. He will be fine, now lets get to work.

Quasimodo looked around fearfully. He was standing in a dark and empty void. "Quasimodo can you here me?" He heard the old women ask. Y-Yes. He replied. "What do you see." Its dark I-suddenly the darkness evaporated around him.

"Wait it changing, I'm- He looked around in amazed disbelief at the room he was in. It looks like….like a castle. A castle he heard Esmeraldas confused voice reply. He heard shouts coming from outside and walked toward the window.

He gasped horrified. What? What is it? "What do you see?" The old woman asked him. There's some sort of…..Some sort of fight going on outside there a city outside. The buildings there…..there on fire! He said panicked.

Calm down Quasimodo the old women replied. "What else do you see?" I-before he could answer the doors burst open. A man and women stepped into the room and they bolted the doors shut.

"What do you see boy?" A man and women just entered the room. "What do they look like?" They look like…..Before he could answer heard shouts from outside. Agnarr, we have to hurry! There coming! The man called Agnarr nodded.

Suddenly there was a pounding sound coming from the other side of the door. As if someone were trying to break the door down. "Someone's trying to get he said scared." He suddenly heard the sound of a baby crying.

"I hear a baby crying." He said. Suddenly the door began to splinter as the door was rammed into from the other side. "Quickly Iduna grab our son and lets go! "But there's no way out. Their outside. We wont be using that door.

He surprised her by opening a panel in the wall. A secret passageway how? I'll explain later quickly. The door began to crack as the walked into the secret passage. There leaving. "Follow them!" The old women replied

He followed them through the passageway. The passage finally let out near a vast lake. He saw a caravan sitting near the lake. He saw a woman run out of the wagon towards them.

"Iduna my friend what are you doing out here?" The woman asked. You should be in the castle where its safe. The castle is no longer safe. The invaders got in. "Florika my dear friend I need you to do something for me."

Of course. Take care of my son. Take him with you to Paris. I'll return for him when the wars over. If I don't come back take care of him. I-I will my friend. I'll raise him as if he where my own.

The man and woman ran off. "Sister what's going on?" He turned to see a man standing in the doorway of the wagon. Iduna left her son to me, to protect. "We cant afford to take that child with us!" Clopan, my brother what choice do we have.

He gasped shocked immediately recognizing his uncle. "Besides, he needs me." The roma woman said smiling down at the baby in her arms. Quasimodo sat up his eyes flying open. Quasimodo are you alright Esmeralda asked.

What did you see? Enough, he said growling glaring at Clopan out of the corner of his eye. Why? Why didn't you tell me?! He snapped glaring at Clopan He sighed. "What's wrong Quasi?" I saw him in my vision.

I suppose you were going to find out sooner or later. What do you mean? Quasimodo asked. What haven't you told me? "Who were those people?" Clopan sighed. There Names where Agnarr and Iduna, and they…..Were your parents.

Phoebus gasped shocked. But those are the names of the late king and queen of Arendelle. A-Are you saying I'm a…..yes you're a prince. Your real name is Erik. Quasimodo stared at him in disbelief. Him a prince?!

Why did they give me up? "They had no choice, the war. They thought they were doing the right thing leaving you with my sister. They didn't want you with them if they got captured. W-What….What happened to them.

There ship went down in the southern seas a few years ago. I'm sorry. There dead. Quasimodo felt as if he were going to cry. But your not entirely alone you still have family Phoebus said. Didn't the king and queen have two daughters.

"Yes, Anna and Elsa I believe their names were." Said Clopan thoughtfully. And If I remember correctly she is the Queen now.

And from what I've heard she has the same exact powers. R-Really. Clopan Nodded. "W-What I still don't understand is how I lost my powers or even how I forgot about them."

"Well, there is a solution to that." Esmeralda's grandmother said holding up a familiar blue bottle. He took the potion from her hand and chugged it down collapsing onto the floor as he got another vision.

"Quasimodo what do see?" I-I'm back in the castle. I'm in the same room but its daytime. He heard the sound of a baby crying.

He turned around to see a crib in the corner of the room. He gasped. I-Its me? The baby in the crib had the same white, blond hair and disfigured features as him.

Suddenly the door opened and a familiar women walked in. He recognized the women as the queen from his first vision. It was his mother. She picked up the baby and gasped at the crib. He looked back at the crib and his eyes widened in shock.

The entire inside was covered in ice. The women looked at the baby in her arms. What am I going to do with you. She said with a sigh. He watched as his father stepped into the room. How is Erik today. The man said ruffling the babies white hair.

"He froze his crib again." Again, that's the third time this week. The man sighed. Agnarr I'm worried. What if he wont be able to control it? He sighed.

He'll have to. One day when he grown he will be king. Well teach him how to control his powers till then well keep them hidden. Suddenly the vision changed. He was standing in the bell tower.

He saw his six-year-old self sitting on the floor. He had made the entire city of Paris out of snow. There we even miniature townspeople made out of snow. Suddenly he heard a voice that sent a shudder down his spine.

Quasimodo. The little boy panicked using his magic to disperse the snow. He watched as his master came into the bell tower. "Quasimodo what are you doing on the floor dear boy?" Nothing master I was just talking to my friends. He said motioning to the gargoyles.

That's when Frollo noticed a small pile of snow behind him. He growled grabbing him by the wrist. "You were using those ungodly powers of yours again! Weren't you boy?! No Master I- "DON'T LIE TO ME BOY!"

He threw the boy down. What did I tell you about using you powers. T-That I shouldn't because their not normal and some one might see. Good you should do well to remember that. Now lunch. The boy rushed to get the plates and cups down from the shelves.

While he was distracted frollo took a pouch from his robes. He poured a bag filled with dark powder into the bucket filled with his drinking water. The water was dark only for a few seconds before turning clear.

Frollo took his stepsons cup from the table and filled it with water. Here Quasimodo drink boy. You must be thirsty. T-Thank you master. The boy obeyed drinking the entire glass of water. After a few minutes, the boy began to get dizzy.

Are you alright, Quasimodo? Frollo asked nonchalantly. I-I don't feal so good. The boy fainted. Slowly the boys white hair faded to red. "It worked said frollo smirking." Quasimodo gasped awake.

"Quasimodo, what is it what did you see?" Esmeralda asked him. Frollo h-he did something to my water in the bell tower. He had some sort of black powder he poured it into the water and tricked me into drinking it. It took my powers away!

"Is this what you saw" He saw a familiar bag in the old woman's hand. Its called Nightlock very deadly to normal people.

But to someone with magic it has the ability to subdue a persons magic so that it cant be used. One of its side effects is forgetting you had powers. Now it all makes sense! I have to go to Arendelle.

I have to find my sisters. He tried to stand but fell. "Whoa easy there, the only place your going is back to the bell tower to rest." Phoebus firmly. But…..He's right Quasimodo your Exhausted you need to rest.

"Don't worry, ill find a boat for you as soon as I can." Phoebus said to his friend. Just get some rest Alright? Quasimodo nodded. A few days later Quasimodo stood at the dock his cloak hiding his face.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" He smiled at Esmeralda and shook his head. "This is something I need to do on my own." I'll be fine." Besides i have my powers to protect me. Good luck! Quasimodo smiled back at his friends as he boarded the boat.


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say sorry for the chapter being so short today. I have an upset stomach. 
> 
> The next chapter will be longer i promise.
> 
> Until then enjoy!

Over the next few days Quasimodo avoided the best he could. He didn't want to lose control of his powers in front of anyone. He mostly stayed in his room. He tried to get his powers under control, but it was useless. He lost control every time.

This night however was unlike any of the rest. He was standing on the deck of the ship looking out at the night sky. He looked around to make sure no one was around. There was no one for the deck was deserted. Everyone was sound asleep.

He pulled something from around his neck. Hanging around his neck was a ruby ring. It was all that was left of his stepfather Frollo. There was part of him that wanted to throw the ring into the sea but still he kept it. He wasn't sure why.

He sighed hiding the ring and taking something else from around his neck. Glittering in the palm of his hand was a medallion. On the medallion was a gold flower. The symbol of Arendelle no less.

Clopan had given this to him before he left. His mother had left it around his neck. He looked at the glittering trinket in his hand. What where they like? He wondered. Why didn't they come find him? What if they couldn't find him?! So many Questions ran through his mind.

Suddenly his thought were interrupted by someone yanking the necklace out of his hand. Hey! He shouted. He turned to see the captain of the ship holding the necklace in his hand. "Give that back!" He cried trying to reach for it.

"where did you get this?" The captain growled. "Give that back, That's mine!" Liar! The captain snarled. "You stole this!" This has the crest of the royal family of Arendelle on it. "Please give that back." Its all I have left of my parents!"

He lunged to grab the medallion, but the man shoved him back. He fell back his hands catching the banister behind him. He heard the man gasp and Quasi could already guess why. The banister behind him was covered in ice!

He didn't even bother to grab the medallion as he rushed back to his room a trail of ice following behind him. The captain stared at the frozen banister the medallion in his hand and the trail of ice as the pieces fell into place.

Meanwhile Quasimodo sat in his room pacing back in forth his hands balled into fists at his side. Control it! Control it! Ice covered the walls. "I cant do this." He said sitting down his back to the door. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door.

He opened the door, but no one was there. The only thing there was the medallion. He picked it up and quickly shut the door. That night he had strange dreams. He dreamt of a forest. It was hard to describe but it was definitely beautiful.

Suddenly the trees around him turned to ice. He tried to move but realized he couldn't. He looked down and realized he was slowly turning to ice. He woke sweat dripping down his face. What was that dream? Was that going to happen to him?

He had to learn to control his powers. Maybe his sister could help him. Elsa. What was she like? He wondered. What if she hated him?! What if she didn't even know he existed?! He sighed. "I need to stop worrying." It will be fine. I hope.

He walked out onto the deck and looked around. Everything seemed normal. The ice on the railing and the trail he had left behind last night were both gone. He sighed with relief. No one knew. Good.

However as he walked by a room he was yanked inside the door slamming shut behind him. The room was dark at first but soon the room was lit by the glow of a candle. He saw the captains cold eye glaring at him in the dark room.

"I know who you are." He growled. "Y-You do he whimpered backing away." There is only one person I know of with powers like yours. He backed away nervously. "You're the long-lost prince." He opened his eyes and looked at the man confused.

I-I'm what? The man ignored him now babbling to himself. "I mean I heard the rumors, but I never thought….they were true. You have your fathers eyes. Y-You knew my parents. "Oh yes Agnarr was an old friend of mine." In fact I remember seeing you when you were a baby.

I cant believe I didn't recognize you. Quasimodo sighed with relief. "You look just like your sister." D-Does my sister know? No not that I'm aware of. But she'll know soon enough. I'm just glad to have met you your majesty. He said bowing. "Uh there's no need for that."

"How far are we from Arendelle?" Not far we should be arriving any moment now. "Land ho!" "Or now." Quasi looked nervously at the door. The captain handed a pair of gloves. "You might want to wear these."

To hide your powers until you find you sister. "She wore gloves to hide her powers they might work for you." Thank you. He left walked back out onto the deck. "Oh and keep your hood up." The people of Arendelle can be friendly, but their also weary of strangers.

He nodded as he looked out at the city. Arendelle was far more beautiful then he imagined. He looked down at his hands nervously. He sighed pulling the gloves over his hands. I can do this! I have to. The only person who can help me is in that city. He sighed. I know I can do this. What could go wrong.


	4. Chapter 4: Arendelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Quasi finally arrives in Arendelle but things don't go as planned. Meanwhile Elsa and Anna learn a shocking secret hidden from them by their parents.
> 
> Enjoy!

Quasimodo moved silently through the crowd. He had no idea there would be so many people. He felt nervous. How can I find my sister? Where do I even begin to look?

He looked at the Palace in the distance. The palace would be a good place to start. But how would he even get in? There's no way the guards would just let him pass. As he was thinking this he accidently bumped into someone.

The person he had bumped into yelled at him as he ran off. Quasimodo hid in a nearby alleyway as he tried to calm himself down. "Its ok. No one saw you." You just have to find your sisters, and everything will be fine.

It was then that Quasimodo noticed he was missing a glove. Oh no! "Where did it go?" He looked around panicked it was then that he noticed the glove not far from him.

He rushed into the crowd to pick it up but was nocked to the ground. He heard a gasp echo from the crowd around him and it was then that he realized his hood was no longer covering his face

Meanwhile…

Up in the highest tower of the castle a young girl with reddish brown hair sat looking through a trunk. Her green eyes however caught sight of a small bundle of letters. She carefully pulled them from the trunk and looked through them.

However it was the last letter that peaked her interest. "Elsa!" The girl shouted. A beautiful young woman with platinum blonde hair rushed up the stairs. "Anna what is it?" You'll never believe what I found.

Anna held out the letter to her sister. Its…Its from our mother said Elsa recognizing her mothers handwriting. Elsa held the letter carefully as she read it out loud.

"My dearest daughters if your reading this then I am no longer with you. There are so many secrets I wished to share with you but so little time." There is however one secret you must know. A few years ago before either of you were born we had a son.

Like you Elsa he was special. He was born with the same powers that you now posses. When you were born you looked so much like him. The same blue green eyes the same white, blonde hair, and…..The same powers. Your brother was practically your twin or so we assumed. His name was Erik

However he was born different then you. He was born disfigured and deformed. But we loved him just the same. Unfortunately, our happiness was short lived. A war broke out across Arendelle. Invaders came and tried to take our home for themselves. To protect your brother we sent him away with a friend of mine. But your father defeated them.

However after the war I went to Paris in search of my friend. I learned that my friend had been killed. And Your brother. My son…..Was no where to be found. I searched and I searched but I could not find out what happened to him.

A few years later I learned that he might still be alive. In Paris! I had planed to return to Paris to search for him. But I probably will never get the chance. I pray one day you will be reunited. I will always love you my children

Love

Your mother

Iduna

Queen of Arendelle

Elsa looked up from the letter to her sisters shocked expression. "Why….Why didn't she tell us." "She must have wrote this before her and fathers trip." Elsa said firmly. She probably wanted to make sure she was right.

We have to find him! Said Anna. And we will said Elsa. Well need a boat and of course well need to gather supplies. Elsa said as she paced around the room. It was then that something caught Annas attention.

"Uh Elsa?" But Elsa continued to talk as she paced the room. "I still cant believe our mother never told us this." Elsa. I mean I have twin. A twin. I'm not the only one with powers this is fantastic news!

"I wonder what hell be like?" I wonder if- ELSA! Hmm…..Im sorry Anna I got distracted. What is it? I don't think well be needing the boat, look! Anna said pointing at the square below. Elsa's eyes widened in disbelief.

A large crowd had gathered below at the center of the crowd she could make out a boy about her own age. Could it be? She grabbed her sisters hand. Come on!

Quasimodo could not escape the crowd had him cornered. He couldn't get away. It was as if the crowd was closing in. He backed away terrified. The crowd of people stared at him speechless as if they couldn't believe there eyes.

The people whispered frightened and confused. Quasimodo backed away he tried to run only to remember that there was no way to escape. He wanted to say something but all he could do was stutter out a weak reply

I-I-I…..He stepped back as the crowed closed in his hands pressing against the fountain behind him. The people gasped in shocked disbelief at the fountain behind him. Quasimodo turned around and his eyes widened.

The already cold water in the fountain behind him had frozen. The water had frozen into a terrify shape. Like icy claws reaching for him. He backed away terrified. He looked at his hand then back at the fountain.

"Did I do that?!" He thought fearfully. He looked a the fountain. "Its getting worse!" I cant stay here. This was a mistake. He pushed his way through the crowd as he ran. He heard shouts behind him but did not turn around.

Where they chasing him?! He stopped near the Fjord realizing he was trapped. He heard saw two people in the distance. He backed away alarmed and he heard a crackling sound behind him. The cold water had frozen under his feet.

He could hear them getting closer. Not wanting to get caught and not having a choice he ran across the water it froze under his feet as he ran not bothering to look back at his sisters who called after him.

Elsa fell to the ground. We're to late. Elsa don't blame yourself. Its not your fault, and its not our brothers either. He's experiencing exactly the same feelings you had. We will find him. I promise.

She smiled drying the tears from her eyes. Her expression became more serious. We need tell the people of Arendelle the truth. The truth of what our parents kept from everyone. Anna nodded. And then well go find our brother. Together? Anna asked. Together Elsa said smiling at her sister.


	5. Chapter 5: Let it go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quasimodo runs away leaving his sisters with no choice but to chase after him. Meanwhile an old enemy is searching for Quasi as well. And Quasimodo finally lets go of his painful past and embraces his powers. But will it last and can he learn control. Or will he let fear take hold?

The people whispered the news amongst themselves. The long-lost prince had returned. The strange boy that had froze the fountain was the long-lost twin brother of queen Elsa. Most people didn't believe the rumors till now.

However the rumor soon reached the ears of an old enemy. "The prince is here?" Are you certain? The man asked his green eyes narrowing. I'm certain. I saw him for myself a few hours ago and I heard the queen announce the news just a few minutes ago.

The man grinned at his hired informant. He slid a bag of coins across the table. The man grinned as he snatched it up. "Pleasure doing business with you….Prince Hans," the man whispered quietly.

Everything was falling into place. Originally he'd heard the rumor that the prince was alive and living in Paris He'd planned to leave for Paris soon but now there was no need. Soon he'd have exactly what he wanted.

Once he delt with the prince he'd get rid of Elsa and her annoying little sister Anna. Then nothing would stand in his way. Arendelle would be his! Most would wonder why he would bother coming back here. Simple. He wanted revenge! Revenge for being banished!

Nothing would keep him from getting what he wanted. Power! He'd always been jealous of his eldest brother. He'd wanted to be king. But with having 12 older brother it wasn't likely he'd be next in line for the throne. So he was going to take what he wanted!

No one would stand in his way! Not even this….Prince. He chuckled thinking of the deformed prince hiding up in the mountains. "You can’t hide forever. I'll find you." And when I do…..You'll wish that you stayed in France!

Elsa and Anna stood near the cart; Kristoff's reindeer already hooked up. Kristoff sat in the front holding the reins. Are you sure about this he asked his girlfriend. Anna nodded. "We have to find him." He's are brother.

Kristoff sighed. "I know, I Just…..I just don't want a repeat of last time. "That wont happen again." Said Elsa. "I'll go in alone and try to talk to him. What? But Elsa-It will be fine Anna. "Just….Just let me talk to him alone. He'll listen to me. "He's my twin."

Alright. "Are you ready?" Kristoff asked. Elsa nodded. Wait! Elsa turned to see Olaf running towards them. "Can I come please!" The little snowman begged. Elsa sighed not wanting to argue with him. Alright. Yay! Said Olaf. Elsa looked at the mountains in the distance. I will see you soon brother.

Meanwhile Quasimodo wandered the steep icy mountain alone. He looked back at the place that was supposed to be his home, instead he'd had no choice but to flee. His powers were getting stronger and stronger!

He didn't know how long he'd be able to maintain control. He wondered about the people he'd seen chasing him as he fled Arendelle. He remembered very little. He remembered looking back once. He'd seen two girls around his age.

He remembered one of had red hair and the other….white! Had that been his sisters. Had he seen Anna and Elsa? Had they seen what he'd done?! He felt scared and confused. "Why?" Why me?! He said tearing up.

"Why was I born like this?!" Its not fair! I don't want this-this…..Curse! I didn't ask for this, for any of this. "So why?! Why am I like this?! He fell to his knees burying his head in his large hands. He let out a chocked sob a he started to cry the cold northern wind howling around him.

He looked up tears streaming down his face. Maybe….Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. Out here he could at least be free. Without…..Without hurting anyone with his powers. His stepfather had called his powers unnatural, but they were a part of him he couldn't change that.

But out here. Here on this mountain he could be free! Free to be himself! He slowly got to his feet as he continued to walk up the north Mountain. His cloak whipped around him as he continued his trek. The twenty-three-year-old sighed and looked out at his snowy surroundings.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight"

"Not a footprint to be seen"

"A kingdom of isolation"

"And it looks like I'm the king"

"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside"

"Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried"

"Don't let them in, don't let them see"

"Be the good guy you always have to be"

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know"

Well, now they know

He sang as he removed his other glove from his hand. He threw it in the air and the wind carried it away.

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

He sang as he created a miniature version of Notre dame out of snow.

"Let it go, Let it go"

"Turn away and slam the door"

" I don't care"

"what they're going to say"

"Let the storm rage on"

As he sang this the wind tugged his cloak off. He tried to chase after it but changed his mind. He wasn't cold and he no longer felt like hiding.

"The cold never bothered me anyways"

He continued his trek up the mountain as he did however he noticed a palace made of ice gleaming in the light. It sat on another nearby mountain. Had his sister made that?! Could he make something like that. He balled his hands into fists as he marched up the mountain.

"Its funny how some distance makes everything seem small"

"and the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!"

He ran further up the mountains until he came to a large gap. He threw out his hands creating what looked like a roughly crafted staircase.

"It's time to see what I can do"

"to test the limits and break through"

"No right, no wrong, no rules for me"

"I'm free!"

As he sang this he stepped onto the staircase the rough ice smoothing out as it glowed brightly underneath his foot. He ran up the staircase the stairs taking form as he used his magic.

"Let it go, let it go"

"I am one with the wind and sky"

"Let it go, let it go"

"you'll never see me cry!"

He stomped his boot hard on the ground. An intricate snowflake appeared on the floor.

"Here I stand and here I stay"

"Let the storm rage on"

He raised his hand as walls of ice began to form around him. A glittering tower began to take shape around him.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground"

"My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around"

"And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast"

He took the chain that held his stepfathers old ring. He looked at the ruby ring thinking about all he'd been through. It was all that was left of his step father and he wasn't sure if he could just throw it away.

Frollo had been the only person he had ever known before he met Esmeralda and Phoebus. But now he was ready to get rid of the past. Without so much as a second thought he threw it over the balcony.

"I'm never going back; the past is in the past!"

"Let it go, let it go"

"And I'll rise like the break of dawn"

As he sang this his clothes began his shirt was a light turquoise and his sleeves and pants where light blue. He wore a long blue transparent cloak complete with a hood. His boots had changed as well and where now light blue a faint snowflake could be seen engraved into each boot.

"Let it go, let it go"

"That scared boy is gone!"

"Here I stand in the light of day! Unafraid."

"Let the storm rage onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

"The cold never bothered me anyways"

He slammed the balcony door behind him as he walked into his tower. Finally free at last! Meanwhile watchful eyes watched the northern mountain. The old troll let out a sigh. The boy had become just like his sister. So afraid of loosing control that he isolated himself from the people who cared about him.

He prayed the boy learn control soon. The wind was getting stronger and stronger and it was getting colder. Pabbie let out a sigh. This was the boys doing his emotions where the cause. If he continued to let his fear control him he would create a powerful blizzard that would freeze all of Arendelle. The old troll looked up at the mountains. "You must help your brother Elsa, before it is to late!"


End file.
